The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to the testing of software that information handling systems execute.
Information handling systems (IHSs) execute software written by programmers. Typically, the programmer writes programs at the source code level. A compiler may then compile the source code to provide object code that the IHS executes. Source code and object code may include multiple modules, subroutines, objects, threads, functions and other structures depending on the type of code. Code coverage tools seek to systematically test or exercise these subroutines, objects, threads, functions and other structures.